


I promise

by Emilill



Series: Stolen Happy Ending AU [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Decisions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Post-Reveal Love Square, Promises, Relationship Advice, Suicide Attempt, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilill/pseuds/Emilill
Summary: A few weeks after Hawk Moth's defeat, our heroes have to make a decision. With Marinette planning to go to America, Adrien feels like he's losing the love of his life. So he has to decide: will he let her go, or will he run after her?





	I promise

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the prequels, aka attack of the fluff. Mostly... Anyway, you'll see! I hope you'll enjoy it!

She was going away. She was going away and he was helping her pack her things. He didn't really want to, he just wanted to be polite, and as he'd told her: 'I'd do everything for my Lady.'

"So, do you have everything?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"Do you want to check one more time?"

"No, it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah..."

After a few silent moments they burst out laughing.

"This... This is so fucking awkward, it's... It's hilarious!"

"I know, right? At least it's not as awkward as me running around Paris in my pyjamas!"

"God, that was such a long time ago!"

The mood turned sour again. Thinking of all the good times they had had together reminded him of the current situation.

"When does your flight leave?"

"3:30 AM. I don't know what kind of lunatic scheduled it, but I hate him."

He chucked.

"I should leave soon, then. I don't want you to be sleep deprived."

"You sure? You can stay a bit longer if you want to."

"I'm sure. I _fur_ got to call Nathalie this week, so I gotta do that as well."

"Wow, that's the first pun you said all evening! Did you realize that they're terrible or what?"

"I'm just... Not in the mood for them..."

"You're acting like I'm never coming back. I'll only be gone for a week to check out the apartment and sign some papers. And I'm not going back until August afterwards."

"I know, but after you're finished with the paperwork it will be real. And I'll lose my partner and my best friend."

"We'll still be able to chat or text."

"I know, but it's not the same."

"Well, you can still be Chat Noir..."

"Theoretically yes. But I couldn't. I couldn't be a superhero without my partner."

He looked at his watch.

"I should go..."

He stood up, grabbing his bag and walking towards the door of her cozy apartment.

"Wait!"

She ran after him and hugged him from the back.

'I wish you would ask me to stay. I wish you could return my feelings, Adrien.'

She couldn't say anything, no matter how hard she tried. Adrien turned around to hug her back.

'I wish I could ask you to stay. I wish I could tell you how much I love you, Marinette.'

They sayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, but was likely only a few seconds.

"See you in a week, m'lady."

"See you, Chaton."

* * *

 

Adrien was wide awake. It was 2:30 in the morning, but he couldn't sleep. He groaned.

"What am I doing?"

Plagg answered the rhetorical question.

"Being a huge loser."

"Tell me something I don't already know."

"Hey, Kid! I know the past few weeks have been a bit rough, but don't insult yourself! That's my job to do. Besides, her flight hasn't left yet."

"What are you implying?"

"Did you ever ask her to stay?"

"Of couse I didn't! This is a great opportunity for her. I can't just ask her to throw it away!"

"Are you an idiot?"

"Well if you're asking, probably yes."

"She doesn't want to go. That girl is madly in love with you and has no idea that you love her. And yes, she does love you, don't ever try to deny that! Plus she can be a successful designer in Paris too."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am! I'm almost as old as the universe, remember? I have experience with this kind of stuff!"

"Don't you always say how girls are too complicated, and you'd rather stick to cheese?"

"Well yeah, but uhh... I may or may not have asked Tikki..."

"If that's true then... I'm... An oblivious idiot."

"Yeah, that's what I've been telling you the whole time."

Adrien looked at the clock on his phone. 2:31.

"I have to go there!"

He got dressed as fast as he could and sprinted to his car. There was barely anyone on the streets. Most rational people were sleeping or at least were at home.

* * *

 

He got to the Charles de Gaulle Airport at 3:08. Adrien dashed through the building. He jumped over the ticket inspecting machine after he noticed the guard was asleep, pushed through the small crowd in front of the security checkpoint, and then he stopped. Well, he was stopped. By a guard. 

'I... Should have thought this through.'

"Excuse me, Monsieur, but you're not allowed to go through here!"

'Okay, I can do this!'

"Look, there's a girl in there, who's about to board a plane going to New York. If she gets on, I'll never have the courage again to tell her how much I love her. I lost my father a few weeks ago, I can't lose her too. That girl is the reason you can still talk to me, because if she didn't exist I would have jumped off a fucking rooftop already!"

"Sir, follow me please!"

'Yep, he's gonna kick me out. Damn it!'

But the guard didn't kick him out. Instead, they went to the metal detector. The guard started talking to one of the other workers.

"It's one of 'those'."

She looked at Adrien.

"Desperate love confession?"

"Yep."

She sighed.

"Go ahead..."

The security guy turned to him again.

"Sir, do you have anything made of metal with you?"

"Just my phone and my keys."

"Please hand them over, then go through the detector!"

Adrien did as he was instructed.

"You have ten minutes. If you're not out by then, we go in there and arrest you. Got it?"

"Got it! Thank you!"

The guard just grunted and gave him his things back. Adrien ran to the Departures display as fast as he could. He quickly looked for the 3:30 New York flight. Gate: K47. Status: Boarding.

'Shit! Hopefully she hasn't boarded yet.'

He sprinted to gate 47, and there she was. Her hair was in a messy bun, and she was wearing a pastel pink sleeveless turtleneck with black shorts. She looked stunning, but Adrien didn't have time to admire her looks. He started shouting.

"Mari! MARI!"

She looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. When she saw him her eyes widened in shock.

"Adrien?! What are you doing here?"

He finally got to her and pulled her away from the queue, so the people wouldn't hear whet he was about to say.

"What..."

"Shh, don't speak. I have to tell you something, cause if I don't I'll never have the courage ever again. I've known you since we were thirteen. I remember our first meeting like it happened only yesterday. Both first meetings. The one when you crashed into me and the one when you shouted at me because you thought I was putting gum on your seat. I remember Stoneheart and how and why I fell in love with you. One half of you. I remember Ladybug and Chat Noir becoming close friends. I remember Marinette and Adrien becoming close friends. I remember how I started falling for you. The other half of you. I remember when you got akumatized and I found out that the two most amazing people in the world were actually the same person. I remember when we defeated Hawk Moth. I remember when I was at my lowest and you were still next to me. I remember when you found me on top of that building and punched me in the face and told me to never think about something like that ever again, because you knew that was what I needed. I'm rambling, but I guess what I'm trying to say is... I love you. I love you as Marinette and as Ladybug. I love you so much it should be impossible. So Princess, Buginette, LB, m'lady, I'm asking you to stay. I've been putting everyone else in front of me all my life, so let me be selfish for a little bit."

Her beautiful bluebell eyes were filled with tears.

"Adrien, I... I don't know what to say. That was... I'm... Screw it, I love you too! I love all of you, and I'll love you even if the world around me falls apart and turns to dust."

She put her hand on his cheek and wiped a tear away with her thumb. He hadn't even noticed that he'd started crying.

"I'll stay. Of course I'll stay with you. I don't care how special that college is in New York, you're even more special. And if I have to decide, I choose you. And I'll choose you over and over and over. Without a pause, without a doubt, in a heartbeat. I'll keep choosing you."

She moved her hand to his neck as their lips crashed together with longing passion. Their kiss was passionate, albeit short. They were in public after all.

"That was adorable, Buginette."

"Thanks, but I can't take credit for it. I saw it online a few days ago."

Adrien chuckled. They started walking.

"Good thing you convinced me to use a baggage I can bring with me on the deck."

"Seems like luck is on our side finally."

"Don't jinx it, Chaton!"

"Okay, okay! Just saying! It would be about time."

They stayed silent for a few moments. It wasn't awkward, it was a comfortable silence.

"Princess? I want you to know that even if the bad luck stays with us, even if our whole world crumbles to bits, I'll be there with you. I'll stay by your side no matter what."

"Do you promise?"

"I _purr_ omise."

* * *

 

Marinette was lying on the floor of her bathroom, recalling the treasured memory. Her mouth was dry and her throat was sore from crying.

'You told me you'd be here no matter what. You told me you'd be here if the world crubled to bits. But now that it's actually falling apart...' 

"You're not here..."

**Author's Note:**

> ... I'm sorry for the ending. It'll be explained in the last prequel, coming out about a month from now. Thanks for reading!


End file.
